The Camping Kidnapping
by Death by Amber
Summary: What was going to be a normal camping trip quickly goes downhill after an Animatronic ambush. Special thanks to rachy79 for helping me write this.
1. Chapter 1

The drive felt like it had been going on for hours. We'd been seeing nothing but desert so far, so Rachel and I had begun to have a conversation about things that had been happening recently.

"So… I hear another teen went missing yesterday…"

"Yeah, It's like the fifth one this month right? I'm starting to get kinda scared…"

"We've just gotta remember to stay calm in case one of those robots does find us.."

I just had to say that. I just had to jinx it. As if to prove me right, there was a "thump" at the back of our car.

"Shit! What the hell was that!" Rachel screeched.

"Dammit, I just had to jinx it!" I looked back, recognizing the distinct animatronic legs of Freddy Fazbear.

"Please, tell me it's not what I think it is." Rachel pleaded.

"It's what you think it is, but I think we got lucky when it comes to them." I sighed, half out of relief and half out of frustration.

"HOW IS THIS LUCKY?!" Rachel proclaimed frustratedly.

"We're lucky because we didn't get that stupid Marionette asshole." I was trying to stay as calm as possible, despite the fact my heart was pounding.

"I think I'm gonna have a panic attack! What the hell are we supposed to do!" Rachel said while beginning to hyperventilate.

"We have two options here." I was slowly becoming less calm as I talked. "Either we take the pistol I put in my bag and shoot it, or we stop and hope it ignores us."

"Isn't it an animatronic? What will shooting a heap of metal and wires do to help us?" Rachel asked, obviously less composed than her companion.

"If I place the shot in the right spot, I might be able to hit an important wire and either cause a system shutdown or at the very least a system reset." I was beginning to feel like I was going to scream.

"Ok, that sounds like the better option than just praying we're lucky. But, do you think you can make a shot like that?" Rachel seemed to calm down slightly, but seemed unnerved.

Before I could respond, the door on my side got torn away. "OKAY, THAT'S NOT HELPING MY NERVES!" I felt like screaming even more.

Rachel did scream, and _loudly_.

Freddy grabbed me by the shirt through the hole left by the torn away door, taking my seatbelt with me. "SHIT!" He yanked me through the hole while I uselessly tried to get free.

Rachel cursed profusely as she scrambled for the aforementioned bag. Reaching for the bag she grabbed a hold of it and quickly unzipped it. Grabbing the gun, she held it up at Freddy.

"I don't know if I can get a clean shot!" Rachel said nervously trying to aim without hitting her friend.

While I tried to get free, I looked down, remembering the car was still moving. My mind gave me two choices: Give up and risk being stuck with robots for the rest of my life, or get free and risk death.

Rachel, at a lack of response shouted: "What should I do!", nervously continuing to adjust her aim in hopes of getting a clear shot.

I took a deep breath. There had to be some way to get free without risking my life. I was about to shout my answer, but Freddy cupped my mouth with his other hand and jumped off the car.

"SHIT", cried Rachel as she hopelessly fired several shots, but it was too late, the animatronic had jumped out of range.

In one last ditch effort to get free, I kicked at Freddy's leg as we landed, which wasn't the smartest move. The two of us tumbled across the sand, dust getting kicked up as we rolled. When we finally stopped, I had multiple bruises from hitting rocks, and Freddy had chunks of his suit missing, revealing bits of wire and endoskeleton.

Seeing the altercation, Rachel hurriedly put the car in park and scrambled to get out in an effort to help her now injured companion.

The first of the two of us to get up was Freddy, despite having taken more damage from the roll. I tried to get up as well, but I must've had a rock hit a rib because the moment I moved, my chest went through at least seven different levels of pain in a split second.

Seeing her friend struggle to get to his feet, Rachel, with pistol in hand, flanked Freddy and Fired two shots into his back.

Freddy screamed as if in pain, but his screams sounded almost...human.

While I was frozen in confusion, Freddy gently picked me up again, and started to limp off towards the northwest, near where we were headed. With the way he was holding me, one misplaced shot would go right through his suit and hit me.

"F #%" Rachel shouted, upon realizing her predicament. She ran back to the car and put it back in drive, heading northwest in the now torn-up car. Unfortunately, the animatronic was heading through the woods, so Rachel would have to follow them indirectly by the dirt path she was on, in hopes of intercepting them.

I was barely conscious as we wandered through the forest, but I wished I had passed out when I saw where we were headed. Only a couple feet away now was an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's location, having fallen into disrepair a long time ago. The holes in the walls were lazily covered up with odd-shaped planks of wood, and the windows were boarded up with rotten wood.

As we went inside, I finally passed out.

Driving down the bumpy dirt road, Rachel prayed she would be quick enough to find her kidnapped friend still in one piece. Eventually, the girl came up on a clearing on the side of the dirt road. Noticing the lack of brush, Rachel glanced up and saw the sign: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

"Guess I found the place I need to be."

Pulling the car over, Rachel quickly slung the bag with supplies and ammo, originally for hunting on their camping trip, over her shoulder. Getting out of the car she glanced up at the building only to see the place's mascot carrying her friend. As she began to run towards her kidnapped companion, the animatronic closed the door and a feeling of dread engulfed the girl.

 _Of course it wouldn't be so easy,_ she thought.

 _ **And that was the first chapter of The Camping Kidnapping, my first [and possibly only] Five Nights at Freddy's story. See you next chapter! - Death by Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to, I was propped up against a few boxes while Freddy was looking through some sort of crate. Even if I wanted to move, I was tied to the boxes.

 _Of course he tied me up,_ I thought, mentally groaning in frustration. I looked around, trying to think of some way to escape.

And then, Freddy turned to face me. I noticed, and froze.

His robotic voice glitched a little, probably due to the damage. "Wh-Wh-Which would you prefer, Foxy or B-Bon-Bon?" I didn't respond, mainly because I didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, waiting for a response.

"Why do you ask?" I was trying to buy myself some more time.

"For your s-s-suit of course!" He didn't go into much detail, so my attempt had failed. "And, if you don't choose, I'll p-pick for you!"

"Alright, um…" I thought about it, since he did just threaten to pick for me. If I was going to be stuffed into a suit, I was going to choose which one. "How about Bonnie?"

"Which one?" He might have been pushing me to hurry up, I couldn't tell at the time.

"Uh… The normal one, I guess." I was hoping he couldn't tell how scared I was, though in that situation I shouldn't have cared.

"Okay, but d-d-don't get mad at me if you g-get tired of being Bonnie." He turned back to face the crate, looking through it again.

 _Actually, I can, considering you kidnapped me and forced me to make a decision,_ I thought, not risking him getting angry if I said it aloud.

Rachel opened the door and peered inside the dark pizzeria. She saw several tables and benches parallel to a large stage. Looks like the party room, she thought. Rachel walked inside, careful to keep quiet. She decided it would be good to pull out the pistol in her bag and load it. Holding the gun defensively she methodically checked the room to see if her friend or the animatronic who took him was there. Nothing. She moved into the hallway, gun at the ready. Tiptoeing her way down the corridor Rachel stopped in front of a storage closet. She hear rustling inside. The girl got closer to the door in hopes of hearing her friend inside.

"Where is it, w-where is it…" Freddy looked through the crate rather loudly.

Before I could say anything, he found it. "Ah, th-there it is." He gave out a robotic sigh. "Now I just need that other thing."

I once again tried to buy myself more time. "What does this… 'other thing' do?"

"There it is." Freddy grabbed some sort of metal box with suction cups attached to cords. "It's simple, r-really. It takes ev-everything that makes you sentient from up there…" He poked my forehead. "...And puts it in here." He poked Bonnie's mask. "Shall we begin?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I." I looked at him, already knowing his answer.

"You'd be c-correct." Freddy grabbed one suction cup and attached it to my forehead, then grabbed the other suction cup and attached it to where Bonnie's forehead would be. "And, i-if you are out there as m-my systems think you are, why don't you join us?" Freddy pressed a red button on the box with a rather satisfying "click."

Hearing the click, Rachel bursts into the room, gun ready.

"Ah, s-so you are joining us." Freddy chuckled a little. "N-Now, if you don't mind me, the damage to my wires is m-messing with my power distribution. I'm gonna nap. R-Right here." Freddy shut down, flopping over like a giant bear ragdoll.

Just after Freddy flopped over, Lucas passed out again. But this time, when he woke up, he felt extremely odd.

 _ **There's your second chapter, everyone. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone! - Death by Amber**_


End file.
